Concussions of Life
by Han Shoots First
Summary: A short story I may add to about my favorite new operator, Ela. Feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

**January 23, 2003**

 **Polish Military Academy 23 miles outside of** **Warszawa (Warsaw)**

The bell rang throughout the school building awaking the girl from her morning nap. She glared up at the teacher as class started. She hated school, making her wear stupid uniforms, not to mention the fact that she constantly got-

A piece of paper flew across the room hitting her face as soon as the teacher turned his back. She grumbled to herself softly as she opened it up. She should have known, the words, "Spoiled bitch" were written in pencil. She flattened the paper out but did not write anything. Instead the motions her pencil made on the paper served a different purpose. As class continued on a detailed, shaded picture of one of the other students in a situation that should never be drawn emerges with the caption, "She'll do anything that moves," written in Polish over it. The bell to change classes rings and the girl grabbed her bags and the paper. As she walks through the hall she makes a brief stop at the school bulletin board and posts the picture putting it on display for the whole school. Then she continues on her way as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later the second bell rang and class began only to be interrupted by a schoolwide announcement, "Elżbieta Bosak report to the disciplinary office immedietly," Ela rolled her eyes and stood walking calmly out of the classroom to the office.

After her leisurely stroll through the school she arrives at the office and sat down in front of the Principal of the school, "Elżbieta, did you draw this?" the man sets the drawing down on the desk.

"So what if I did? Do you have any proof?" Ela responds calmly remaining defiant of the school's ways.

The principal sighed and looked at the drawing, "You understand you are on thin ice after this? If your father was anyone other-"

"Do not talk about my father. You haven't earned that right," she glares at the Principal.

"I can not keep them from expelling you forever. Luckily this was a minor incident that may go relatively unnoticed."

Ela wanted to gag at the abuse of authority. She stood up and walked out of the room, "Tread lightly Elżbieta," the man says sternly.

* * *

 **Polish Military Academy Expulsion Hearing Conclusion – This Document is to contain statements from all interviewed witnesses of the altercation occurring between two students, Ms. Elżbieta Bosak and Anastazja Nowak on January 24, 2003.**

 **Statement I – Mr. Aleksy Lisowski (Faculty)**

 **"I was walking to my car at the end of the day when I noticed a commotion going on near the courtyard outside the Girls Dormitory. This was normal for the boys but a rare occurrence for the girls so I decided to investigate. As I approached the crowd parted to let me through and I saw the altercation occurring. There were two students fighting…. Very violently…"**

 **Inquiry Committee – "And which students were involved"**

 **"Elżbieta Bosak and Anastazja Nowak. I arrived in time to see Ms. Bosak kick Ms. Nowak in the head, causing Ms. Nowak to collapse on the ground. I knew the hit was very dangerous so I immediately called the nurse and she called the police and medical authorities. Unfortunately they were too late, and Ms. Nowak had succumb to her injuries.**

 **Statement II – Ms. El** **żbieta Bosak (Defendant)**

 **"I did it. I kicked her in the head after I hit her multiple times, and she died, because she wasn't strong enough."**

 **Inquiry Committee – "Ms. Bosak. You are aware that this is an expulsion hearing? You have six months before you graduate. This is not a time for jokes."**

Ela got a confident smirk on her face as she leaned forward in her chair, putting her arms against the table, "Who said I was joking?"

 **The rest of this document is classified. Please present authorization.**

* * *

 **February 20, 2007 (4 years later)**

 **The sky over Habbaniyah Lake, Iraq (50 miles outside of Baghdad)**

Ela sketched some drawings in her notebook as the C-130 Hercules approached the drop zone. She was working for the Sabine Bridge Services Group, or SBSG. It was a private military company that did any and all operations as long as the money was right. "Alright people listen up," the distinct voice of her boss, Joseph Shepard, boomed through the cargo bay, "Our job is to pick up and secure the package this is a definite HVT no matter what we cannot let it escape. It is a package the size of a small suitcase and must not be damaged, we believe it is on a boat traveling up the lake in an attempt to get it out of the country, this cannot be allowed to happen. Check your targets I don't want any civilians injured. Clear?"

The other operatives in the helicopter all called out "Yes sir," but Ela had a question as she put her notebook down making a few notes, "Commander," she spoke in English and her Polish accent was very strong, "Why are we going after a Russian Suitcase Nuke? The American's are already doing that."

The transport fell silent, "We're going after it because the Americans, and all their lovely toys, are banned from the country. They can't get a presence in here to extract any nukes they find, which is why they called us. It's called-"

"Yes, yes plausible deniability. I'm ready, sir."

Ela grabbed her sub-machine gun and checked it for any problems, her commander continued, "We will be dropping over the lake along with two Zodiac rafts. In addition, we will be dropping as close to the target as possible. Stick together. Watch each others backs, and above all," Shepard glared at Ela, "don't do anything stupid."

Ela smirked and tightened her parachute, "Over the drop zone now, check radios," Shepard said.

Each of the operatives checked in as the door at the back of the transport opened, "Ready," the lights inside the plane turned green, "Go! Go! Go!" Ela and the other five men jumped out of the aircraft as the two Zodiac's led the way towards the lake.

Ela's breathing calmed, the wind hit her face as she mentally regulated her thoughts. She patted her chest pocket for luck, a habit she picked up from carrying around a piece of her grandfathers old paratrooper uniform from the war. "Shepard, which boat has the package on it?"

"It's a pleasure yacht, they're hoping to smuggle it out on a civilian vessel. The boat is about 70-80 feet long painted white-"

"I see it, approaching target." Ela adjusted her free fall to get her closer to the yacht.

"Do not attempt to land on the target vessel, I repeat do not-"

"1000 feet," Ela said calmly.

"Everyone rendezvous at the Zodiac's. We're going to infiltrate from the water. NOT the air."

"800 feet."

"All units deploy parachutes."

Everyone except Ela deployed their parachute and followed the Zodiacs down.

"600 feet, deploying parachute, closing in on target."

Ela's chute deployed and she approached the yacht silently while Shepard was yelling over the radio at her.

"Hostile's spotted, not engaging, searching for package."

Ela silently landed on the top of the ship cutting her chute and letting it fall into the water unseen. She crouched down and slowly made her way across the decks avoiding hostiles. As she tried to cross an open section of the deck an Iraqi turned the corner and Ela sprinted up to him kicking his gun out of his hands and butting him in the head with her sub-machine gun. knocking the man out. She dragged his body and hid it behind some crates. "One hostile down."

"Ela you disengage and wait for assistance this instance."

"Negative Shepard. Target in sight." Ela saw three enemies guarding a crate with radiation trefoil on it. "Three armed hostiles near the target. Port side of the ship. Main deck."

"Ela you cease fire or you're out of a job!" Shepard hissed over the radio.

"Sir. I have a clear shot at the objective may be the only one we get."

"Dammit... Secure objective, alright guys new mission. We have to defend Ela from enemy units and extract her from the engagement zone."

Four yes sir's echoed through the radio and the sound of Ela's suppressed sub-machine gun pierced the night and three guards fell, one for each burst. Ela jumped down and quickly pried open the container. She looked in and her eyes widened, "Abort mission there is no package!" Ela saw the Zodiacs pulling up to the yacht and heard the rumbling of a jet, "Go! Get in the water!" Ela jumped over the edge as a jet flew over and the yacht exploded. Ela felt something hit her side and screamed in pain. Water filled her lungs and she tried to ignore the pain and swim up to the surface. She broke the surface and coughed hoarsely. Screaming in pain she tried to find anyone from her unit. "Shepard? Shepard! Shep..." Ela passed out floating on the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 26, 2007**

 **University of Anbar, Outside Ramadi, Iraq**

"Quick put pressure on the wound... Dammit do it! No. NO! We're losing her!" The mysterious voices were speaking Arabic around her she couldn't understand them. There was a bright light filling her vision. And she didn't know what was happening, the last thing she remembered was… Passing out on the lake.

"Bóg…" she said weakly. (God)

While her voice was weak it had a force behind it, as if she was being forced into something she did not want to do and was defying it to the bitter end. The doctors were unaware that her nature was truly defiant. She was not ready to die, and God wasn't going to take her. The doctor scrambled and grabbed a series of tools. They were worried they were going to lose her. The steady beeping echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

The doctor and his assistant became engrossed in their work. After a short time they took a moment and realized something was… different. The room didn't seem any different but an uncomfortable silence had filled it.

Suddenly the doctor scrambled around and tried to sew up the wound, "Quickly. Quickly! Get the Defibrillator!" They tried to sew her up in order to use the Defibrillator to attempt to revive her.

The doctor sat the scalpel down and finished the stitches which were rushed and far from any acceptable job. The high-pitched squeal echoed through the room shortly followed by the pop and a gasp.

A few moments followed before a clattering was heard and the assistant dropped the Defibrillator the strained words left the woman's lips, "Don't fucking touch me," in polish the words were spoken in her native tongue out of habit, as if she had no idea where she was.

The doctor gasped and raised his hands slowly, "I-I am doctor… from University of Anbar. I-I am t-trying to save your life… Please there is not time." The man's accent was very thick and Ela had trouble understanding it but the words "Doctor" and "University" were clear.

Ela didn't move the scalpel from the man's neck, but she did say one word as clearly as her wounded body could, "Help?"

The doctor nodded as much as he could without cutting his neck and the scalpel was slowly removed from his neck but Ela did not release it. The Doctor left it in her care hoping it would make her feel more comfortable. He began to slowly remove the stitches that he had rushed and carefully resew them.

A few moments passed before he spoke again, "Kasim… I… am Kasim…" the doctor said softly.

Ela was slightly surprised. This man seemed to want to genuinely help her, he was trying to be friendly.

"Elżbieta," she replied tense from the pain.

"Elshbeitha?" the doctor says almost as if confused.

Ela couldn't help but laugh which caused some pain for her, "No no, Elż… bee… ye… ta"

The doctor nodded, "Elż… bee… ye… ta…. Elżbieta."

"Good… good…" Ela relaxed visibly to the point of setting the scalpel down but not letting it leave her touch. The beeping became the only sound in the room for a long while as the doctor finished his job. A few minutes later the doctor looked up at her face and saw her eyes were closed, he checked the monitor and her life signs appeared nominal. He smiled softly, "Ibrahim, hand me that rag." The man said in his native tongue. The assistant handed him a wet rag and he began to wash the girls wounds with it, wiping the blood off to reveal her pale skin.

Kasim sighed softly and closed his eyes. He had missed prayer for the girls life. As had Ibrahim, "Ibrahim… God will forgive us, because we were saving one of his lost children," Kasim said softly.

Ibrahim nodded and looked at the girl, "I will find a friend… someone that will contact the Americans."

Kasim nodded, "Thank you Ibrahim… for taking this risk."

"Professor…" Ibrahim debated what to say for a moment but instead opted for a few simple words that every doctor knew, "Do no harm," he then quickly left.

* * *

 **February 28, 2007**

 **University of Anbar**

Ela woke up for the third day in the University. Kasim and Ibrahim had managed to keep her a secret from the majority of the University. Only a few of Ibrahim's friends knew and that was because they helped get the message to the Americans. Kasim sat on a stool next to Ela's bed. "They are about to rescue you. By tomorrow you will be on your way home."

Ela nodded but looked at Kasim, this man had saved her life, as well as Ibrahim. "Kasim?" she asked.

"Yes Elżbieta?" he replied.

"They will kill you won't they?"

Kasim looked down, "Most likely."

"I can tell the team to rescue you too, they'll give you somewhere to go where you're safe."

Kasim chuckled softly, "Elżbieta. It is no better there than here," he says softly, "I am not ashamed of what I have done. God wills us to help those in need. I have fulfilled his will completely."

Ela looked at Kasim sadly. She had grown attached to the man, something she had never done before. She had been bullied all her life and then had to deal with being a female PMC. Having Commanding Officers openly reject having her in their squads. She envied the man. This man so driven by his belief that he could accept the inevitable. She refused to do such a thing. Her arms embraced Kasim. She refused to allow herself to cry but for a moment her walls came down. She whispered in his ear, "There is a good place ahead of you."

Kasim nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Ibrahim walked in and set some food down, while Kasim understood a good portion of English, Ibrahim had no knowledge of the language. Ela knew this and looked at Ibrahim, "You as well." Kasim smiled and translated the situation to Ibrahim. He thanked the girl then left, presumably to head to one of his classes.

* * *

 **This record is the official statement from the United States Navy on Operation: Recovery which took place on March 1, 2007**

 **Mission Objective: Rescue of key operative from enemy civilian complex.**

 **Mission Conclusion: Success**

 **Mission Statement from commanding officer: Meghan J. Castellano**

 **"Infiltration was massive success, Operation: Swordbreaker was the perfect decoy. We infiltrated the target building which was a civilian university and the operative, Elżbieta Bosak, was rescued and delivered to the USS Enterprise at 1800 hours Zulu time. Two Civilians were offered extraction and protection but both refused."**

 **Further details classified present authorization.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to put some notes on here before I start the chapter, first off this story has hit over a hundred views and I'm new to this fandom so I don't know how much that really is in reality but nonetheless thanks to all you that read my story. Second I am always looking to improve so please leave reviews and tell me what you think. And Third, this started out as a small one-shot I wrote while bored and was constantly filling my head begging me to come back over the last few days so... until that stops, or until I finish whatever this is. I will try to update. I say that because I really don't know how long I'll do this. And lastly, if anyone here speaks fluent Polish, PLEASE PLEASE contact me. I really want this to be accurate and I hate using online translators because they really aren't accurate. Again thank you all and enjoy.**

* * *

 **March 8, 2007**

 **Wrocław, Poland**

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a good soul... an honest soul. One that did what was necessary for his country. And he will be remembered well," Ela stood next to the black casket. Tears welling up in her eyes, she refused to let anyone see her cry. The last few measures of Śpij, kolego (Sleep, friend) played according to the military tradition. As the casket was lowered the three volleys of gunfire rang out through the countryside, causing Ela to wince. The timing of her father's death could not have been worse. She received word about her father aboard the USS Enterprise after her rescue, shortly after discovering that she was the only known survivor of the mission she had been part of in Iraq.

Ela crouched down next to the grave and whispered softly, "Przepraszam." (I'm sorry)

Ela had left the country shortly after her high school graduation. While she was expelled from the military academy she attended she was allowed to graduate from a public high school. She attended art school in Germany for a while before joining SBSG. The last time she spoke to her father was four years ago before leaving for college. He was gone and she wasted the time she should have spent with him, and now she was left, all alone. It was in this moment, as dirt was shoveled onto what remained of her father that she made the most important decision of her life. With a determination unseen even for the likes of her she stood and walked away from the funeral with a single goal in mind.

* * *

 **December 12, 2007**

 **Military Base outside of Wrocław, Poland**

Ela stood at attention waiting for orders. A large man that stood at about six foot walked back and forth in front of her and the other ten to twelve people, all of which were men. "You have all proven yourselves to get this far, and now we separate the men," the man stopped in front of Ela and leaned over her trying to intimidate her, "from the children. We will be acting out a scenario to determine which of you are allowed to join GROM. Each of you have experience with firearms and intense situations. Failure, will result in immediate termination of contract there are no second chances."

One of the other men smirked and the instructor moved in front of him quickly, "Well look here! We have a volunteer! Grab a paint gun and enter the range. You get to rescue a hostage.

A few other men went before Ela was selected to rescue a hostage. She grabbed two guns, a rifle and a pistol and gave a confident smirk. The determination that had been building up over the last several months was finally coming to fruition. She pat her pocket and readied her gun. She got into the starting position and as soon as she was ready, she kicked down the door and scanned the room, empty. Slowly and methodically she walked through the rooms of the building scanning them and on occasion taking down targets. She was approaching the final room where the hostage was. She kicked down the door and immediately paint balls began firing through the door she stood behind the wall near the door frame calmly checking her weapon. After a few seconds a click was heard and Ela sprinted through the door firing at one enemy hitting him in the head and taking cover behind an overturned desk. She tried to fire a few rounds from her pistol only for it to jam.

Ela sat unsure of what to do, she was pinned down and had no where to go. Her rifle was still functioning but she couldn't get a clean shot. While she was debating what to do the two hostiles approached from either side of the table. Ela looked over and saw a softball sized rock, what appeared to be a piece of concrete from the buildings deterioration from years of use. She quickly grabbed it and waited. As one of the hostiles approached the table Ela slid out from behind it grabbing the barrel of the hostiles gun and pushing it away from her as she pulled the hostile around her causing the second one to fire hitting his ally. In his moment of surprise at what just happened Ela chucked the rock at him hitting him in the head and grabbing the hostage sprinting out of the room to the extraction site.

Ela was greeted by a sight she did not expect, several medical personnel were sprinting onto the course. "What's going on?" Ela asked slightly confused when she saw them pulling the man she had thrown the rock at out of the building, with blood running down his face.

* * *

Ela, and three of the other candidates were accepted into GROM. While upset that she severely injured a fellow soldier, they commended her resourcefulness and ability to adapt to an unfavorable situation. She was admitted, with honors into the unit where she was informed she would be spending the foreseeable future.

They were dismissed and Ela wore her signature smirk. She was determined to finish her father's legacy and she would not stop until she had redeemed herself in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 29, 2010**

 **Somalia**

Ela let out a deep breath as she leaned against the wall of the small room while the Somali warlord and his lieutenant talked. One of them was yelling at the other as she rolled her eyes. She looked out the window at the mountains in the distance. One of the Somali's turned to Ela, "You, you are here to help us! Then tell us where the shipments are."

"I don't fucking know where they are. You think anyone can just make a shipment of military grade weapons appear out of thin air. Let's see you try," Ela shot back at the man.

They sat there in silence both the man and Ela glared at each other. Ela laughed and walked away from the man, "You want your weapons? Sit down, and I'll get them for you." She cleared the table and looked at the map. Ela laughed, "Show me where you were supposed to pick up the shipments," She said sternly.

The man glared at Ela before pulling out a knife and sticking it in the map, "There."

Ela looked at the map and saw the knife sticking into a small section of road with a radio tower near it, Ela laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Take me there." She smirked.

The man eyed her, "There's nothing there!" the man yelled, "You know what I think?"

Another man walked up behind her with a rifle and used his free hand to grab her hair. Ela screamed in pain as her head was yanked back. She looked at the man with something in her eyes she'd never had before. Something her father would be disappointed in, fear. "I think you're a fucking liar! I think you aren't who you say you are."

Ela glared at the man, "Fuck you. I'm not a fucking liar, when my boss hears about this-"

"Yes, tell me more about this... supposed global terrorist organization."

"The Chosen. That's what we call ourselves." She said strained.

"Yes yes, the Chosen, funny thing about that... I can't seem to find any evidence of them..."

"Of course not. We're a global terrorist organization... we don't like to be noticed. We took a risk operating with you and you treat me like this?"

The man laughed and smiled his white teeth contrasting against his dark skin, "Oh we can treat you much better than this... I can cut your tongue out... so you can't scream when I let my men have their way with you..."

Ela bit back a sob and glared at the man, her eyes formed a glassy film on them as her training began to fail and her emotions began to take control. Ela took one last look at the man as the other man grabbing her hair kicked her knee with full force causing her to again scream in agony. Her body fell but the man didn't release her hair or lower his arm. Ela's body swung back and forth as she tried to get a footing on the ground but her position prevented her from doing so. "Do you know who you're dealing with? Every terror attack for the last twenty years was done by us! The September 11, attacks! We are responsible for what will be the fall of the western world!" She yells through clenched teeth still in pain.

The man smiles and nods to the man holding Ela and he dropped her to the ground. As she hit it she gasped in pain. He breathing was rough and she panted as she tried to catch her breath. She coughed a few times as the warlord came up to her and whispered in her ear, "If you are serious about what you said... I expect you to provide us with all kinds of weapons... and soon. If I don't get my weapons by the end of next month... then losing your tongue will be the least of your worries..." he pats Ela's head. The three men walk out of the room leaving her on the floor. As they left tears fall down her cheeks, unseen by the men.

* * *

 **February 14, 2010**

 **Somalia**

The small jeep rocked back and forth on the dirt road through the desert. "Where are my weapons?!" The Warlord yelled at Ela over the sound of the engine.

"They're up ahead, off on a small path to the right, they will be hidden in the cave!"

"Cave? No no no I didn't agree to any cave fuck you!" The warlord responds.

"Hey these had to be stolen straight from the US military, the containers may have trackers on them, the mountain blocks the signal!" She smirked confidently.

"What branch, it better be special ops if I am to take that risk!"

"Navy SEAL's!" Ela smiles confidently.

The warlord laughed loudly, "Why. I like the way you think, let's go!"

They drove up into the mountains and found the cave, "Down here." Ela smiled and led them down into the cave. There were five crates all filled with weapons. The men grabbed the guns and smiled laughing handing them out amongst the ten or so men. Ela smiled, "I need to call my employers. They would like to know you're satisfied."

The warlord nodded and signaled one of the men to follow her. The two of them walked up to the mouth of the cave and into a full squad of the United States Navy SEAL's. Ela smiled and pulled the knife out of her belt quickly wrapping her arm around the warriors neck pressing the blade against it, "Make a noise, and I'll kill you." She said sternly. The warrior dropped his gun and one of the SEAL's walked up to them zip-tying his arms and gagging him. Ela released him and walked up to the lone familiar face.

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor, Meghan J. Castellano," Ela spoke the name strangely not used to the foreign tongue.

"Looks like we showed up just in time, that's two you owe me Bosak."

"Oh yeah? What about Kasim, or Ibrahim, I don't owe you shit," Ela shot back.

"Bosak relax... besides, you know they didn't want to leave. We can't forcefully extract civilians."

Ela strode up to Meghan and stuck her finger in her face, "Fuck you," she said sternly.

"Get your finger out of my face. Before I order my men to shoot you."

The men kept their guns pointed at the cave but many of them were eyeing the confrontation going on between the two women.

Ela smirked, "Why? So you can murder me too?" She waited for a second glaring at Meghan, "They're all in there, with the weapons." She says storming past the SEAL.

Meghan signaled for the SEAL's to move forward and apprehend the Warlord and his men. Ela stood behind them watching.

* * *

A few minutes later the Warlord surrendered. The weapons they thought they had were fake and none of them could fight an entire team of Navy SEAL's. The warlord walked out and spat at Ela and she walked up to him, "Get him on his knees." The SEAL pushed him down.

Ela smiled and grabbed his head sinking her nails into it and pulling it back. The man yelled in pain, "If you think you are going to be executed then I think you will be surprised. Imagine being around ravenous men that haven't seen a woman in decades... They'll fuck anything that moves..." the man tried to scream through the gag but couldn't. Ela stood and walked away towards a helicopter with Meghan sitting in the seat.

The two women met each other gazes, "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Mind your own fucking business..." Ela said softly.


End file.
